


Warn Your Warmth To Turn Away

by KalluraIcedCoffee



Series: Taste of Blood [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood, Explicit Language, F/M, Minor Violence, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-26 22:15:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12567396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KalluraIcedCoffee/pseuds/KalluraIcedCoffee
Summary: Keith has an unprecedented moral moment of weakness over Lotor’s latest toy which turns into something more





	1. Blood In The Snow

**Author's Note:**

> A little something whipped up in time for Halloween, my favorite holiday. Enjoy.

Keith made it a habit to never get involved when Lotor played with his food, which he did often. Yes Lotor had a temper that was not to be provoked if you could avoid it, but it was also as simple as Keith just didn’t care. 

It was all so predictable. Lotor would bring home a trollop from a bar or tavern or brothel, a girl no one would miss or think twice about. They would come stumbling through the front door in the middle of the night, a cacophony of intoxicated giggles and singing and lewd promises of what was in store echoing in the hallway. It didn’t take much to get these girls to come home with him, almost no effort to get their corsets off and into his bed. Keith would listen as her moans and groans of pleasure would eventually evolve into screams which softened to gurgles and gagging and then silence. Sometimes they would make it out of the bedroom, screeching down the stairs and tumbling into the foyer, but they never made it to the door. Often Keith would paint or read while listening to music on the record player to drown it out. Eventually he would set out into the night himself to feed then wipe their memories as if he never existed. He never killed, well not anymore. Only Lotor took pleasure in that.

But this girl was different. Lotor hadn’t found her at some bar. She didn’t even look like the type of girl who frequented the seedy nightlife. Lotor saw her in the front window of an accountant’s office from the street while on his way to a tavern. She was working late alongside another man. Lotor was immediately captivated by her, the way she tapped the keys of her typewriter delicately, the way she gently tucked strands of her white hair that fell from her loose bun behind her ear, the way she bit her pink lips when she looked at her documents perplexed. He wanted her, but would not take her that night. Not with this other man there. It wouldn’t have been difficult to take them both down by any means, but why make a scene if you didn’t have to?

Sure enough two nights later there she was again, working late only alone this time. Lotor didn’t have to wait too long for her to pack up her satchel and lock up the office. As she turned to leave she bumped into him, sending the groceries he was carrying to tumble onto the ground. No market was open this late, but she thought nothing of it. They both apologized profusely at the same time, laughing awkwardly. She helped him pick up his things, blushing in embarrassment and at his handsomeness. She handed him an apple and locked eyes with him and that was all it took. Were his eyes that gold before? She didn’t recall them having such an animal like nature to them previously. He started to tell her something, but she could only understand the first few words before he began to sound so far away. She was telling him her name, Allura, but it was as if she had no control over her words or actions. Her vision started to cloud until it went black.

It surprised no one that Allura came to from her hypnotized haze the next night screaming, especially since she woke up tied to a chair. The fact that her clothes had been removed and she had been redressed in a strapless blood red gown and her hair taken down was also very disconcerting. When Lotor approached her she didn’t beg to be freed but rather demanded. She spit in his face when he tried to caress her cheek. He laughed it off. This was all a game to him. They were never this mouthy before. He was going to have fun with her. 

The next day after that, as the sun set, Allura was stumbling down the staircase, skipping steps as she went. She nearly tripped at the bottom, but gathered up her dress and regained her momentum. She pushed open the heavy door and rushed out onto the dirt path. The sudden shock of the winter air nearly knocked the breath out of her. She lifted her hand to her neck, feeling two punctures and pulled it back, looking at her trembling fingers covered in blood. She looked back at the doorway. Lotor was already standing there, his top half covered by shadow. Only his piercing eyes could be seen. He reached a hand up to what Allura assumed was his face, it was too dark to see. When he brought his hand down back into the light there was blood on it. The deepest scratch to his face she could manage with her nails had caught Lotor off guard and bought her enough time to get away. She knew he was angry. She turned and ran, wincing as her bare feet left the cold hard dirt and sunk into the snow. Staying on the path would’ve been foolish, he would have caught her easily, she thought. She headed into the woods thinking she could lose him.

Back at the mansion Keith sat in the study reading and sipping tea. The tea did nothing for him but he liked the taste. It reminded him of a distant time when he was human, a child having tea with his mother while waiting for his father to come home from work. He heard the commotion earlier, even praised her in his mind for making it out the door, but knew she was probably dead by now. The front door slamming open made him jump, some of the tea splashed out of the cup onto his vest. Keith snarled and dabbed the wetness with his handkerchief as he heard slow footsteps approaching followed by the sound of something being dragged. As he lifted his gaze Lotor was standing in the large open doorway. He had Allura by the wrist, her body limp on the ground, holding her like a rag doll. There was a wound on her neck and a fresh one on her shoulder, trails of blood like tiny rivers meandering over her chest. Her breasts were nearly spilling out of her dress. Her snow white hair disheveled and tangled and tinged red. Keith noticed she was still breathing but barely. Her ice blue eyes pierced him, went through him. They were open, but glazed over. Keith couldn’t take his eyes off her until Lotor’s voice broke the silence.  
“Be a dear and ring the maid. Tell her to come in the morning. I’ve made a bit of a mess and tracked dirt everywhere. Bitch put up more of a struggle than I anticipated. The hunt was quite fun though.” He lifted Allura a bit, still by her wrist, dangled her around then let her body slump back onto the floor. 

Keith watched as he dragged her away out of sight. Keith had seen Lotor kill plenty of times, seen him toy with his victims like they were nothing, but for some reason this sight disturbed him. He actually felt sorry for her. He decided he would go out tonight and stay out until sunrise. The maid would come that day while they slept and clean. She almost never saw Lotor or Keith, she had only seen Lotor once or twice, only communicated with Keith on the telephone. Yes she found this arrangement to be odd, and the amount of blood she would find herself cleaning up at times worrisome, but she ignored it and kept her mouth shut and gladly took the handsome sum of money that would be waiting for her in an envelope on the kitchen counter.

The next night Keith was in the study again buried in a book. This time it was a glass of wine on the side table by his chair. Again, unnecessary, but he liked the taste. Lotor approached the doorway. He had on a heavy coat and was adjusting the cuffs.

“I’m going to meet Callis in Belmont for a bit of fun. I’ll be back tomorrow. Watch the girl. Make sure she doesn’t get out.

Keith scoffed. “I’m not the nanny, take care of your own pets!” He tossed the book down on the table and started to get up.

“As your sire you’ll be whatever I tell you to be. Sit down.” Lotor spoke authoritatively. Keith felt a force pulling him back into the chair. He snarled at Lotor who smirked. “I have given you so much. The least you could do is accommodate these small favors I ask of you.”

“And how am I supposed to feed if I can’t go out?” Keith snapped.

“Feed on the girl for all I care. She’s quite the treat. Just don’t do anything foolish, remember she’s mine.” And with that he was out the door, slamming it behind him. 

It wasn’t until the door shut that Keith felt the weight on him lifted and he could finally get out of the chair. He snatched the glass of wine and took it down in one gulp. He loathed when Lotor pulled the sire card, hated the control he had over him, especially since he never asked to be turned in the first place let alone by an arrogant blood thirsty playboy.

Keith took a deep breath to calm his nerves then went upstairs to look for the girl. She wasn’t in Lotor’s bedroom. A light from a vacant bedroom a few doors down spilled out into the hallway. Keith had forgotten about this room. Lotor liked to occasionally use it for his “suitors”, usually other vampires, who were passing through town or simply staying the night. Keith peered in but did not see her. He did notice however steam billowing out of the bedroom’s connected bathroom. When he entered she was in the tub. It was filled with flowers and scented oils. She lay there, propped up enough to keep her head above water, arms rested on the side of the tub, completely catatonic. He pulled up a small stool from the bedroom and sat by the tub, facing her.

“Hello.”

The sound of his voice made her eyes blink back to life. She seemed startled at first, realizing she was in the bath with a person she didn’t recognize staring down at her but she eventually settled. Her heart was racing but she didn’t want to show fear and this wasn’t the first time since being captured by Lotor that she “woke up” having missed large chunks of time.

“Who are you?” She said softly, bringing up her arms to cover her chest.

“Keith.”

“Are you like him?”

“If you’re asking if I’m a vampire then yes. That’s where our similarities stop. What is your name?”

“Allura. Can you let me go?”

Allura…her name matched her beauty, Keith thought. This was his first time seeing her face to face up close. He took a moment to watch the way the water beaded on her skin, the way the flowers in the bath got caught up in her hair. The wounds on her neck and shoulder were healing nicely. Lotor’s cruelty seemed limitless at times, but he was taking care of this pet well, for the most part.

“There would be no point. He’s had your blood, your scent. No matter where you run he’d find you.” Keith said matter-of-factly. A single tear trickled down Allura’s cheek in defeat, she wiped it away quickly.

“Are you hungry?” Keith asked.

“A little.”

Keith got up and opened a cupboard, pulling out a robe. He stood by the tub, holding his free hand out for her to take. He looked away as she rose and with his assistance, stepped out carefully. She put on the robe while he got a towel to dry her hair.

“Can I ask you something? Does he…” Her voice cracked and tears welled up in her eyes but didn’t spill. “Does he touch me? Does he…during the times when I can’t remember?”

Keith knew exactly what she was hinting at. He took the towel and used it gently to pat down her hair while she shivered and held herself, the flowers that were caught in her hair sprinkled to the ground. He brought it around her neck, holding both ends on either side to pull her close.

“No. That I can guarantee. He may have taken you against your will but he wouldn’t do that. He’s so full of himself he expects you to come around and give yourself willingly.”

“I will never do that.” She hissed. 

“Good girl. Get dressed. I’ll get you some food.”

It was silly to have food in a house inhabited by vampires. Lotor told him this repeatedly, but Keith insisted on it. It comforted him. It wasn’t much, an apple here, some cheese and bread there. Keith would usually only take a bite before tossing it, but partaking in these little acts of humanity kept him grounded. It reminded him that he is nothing like the monster Lotor was. When Keith returned to the bedroom she was wearing a white floor-length silk nightgown with thin straps. She was drying her hair the best she could with the towel. He placed the plate of food on the vanity by the bed then sat on a chaise across from her while she ate quietly.

“You don’t like him very much do you?” She finally spoke before sliding an apple slice into her mouth.

“What would give you that impression?” He flinched a little at her questioning.

“Just an impression I get.”

“It’s complicated.”

“Why don’t you just leave? I would leave if I had to live with a vile man like that.”

“As I said, it’s complicated. I’ll leave it at that.” 

She ate the rest of her food in silence. As he watched her he realized he was getting hungry himself. He really needed to step out but he knew he couldn’t leave her alone. He then recalled Lotor’s suggestion. He didn’t want to, but he also realized he couldn’t wait until next evening when Lotor returned to leave and feed. 

“May I ask a favor of you?”

“Yes…” Allura said hesitantly, clutching the bed sheets apprehensively.

“Because I’ve been tasked to watch over you I cannot go feed. I need to eat.” He looked away as he spoke.

Allura’s grip on the sheets tightened and her heart rate sped up. When Lotor fed on her he was rough and careless. He liked it when she was afraid, he laughed when she cried out in pain. Was this how they all did it? But Keith said they weren’t alike. Could it be different this time? Did she even have a choice to say no? 

Allura got up from the bed and sat beside Keith on the chaise. She pulled her hair over one shoulder and tilted her head. Keith sighed and gently took her hand, snaking his other arm around her waist and pulling her closer. He flipped her hand to expose the inside of her wrist. He looked at her, waiting for her consent to which she nodded. Allura did her best to feign calmness, but when he opened his mouth and his canine teeth extended into fangs which then plunged into her flesh she gasped. She was relieved to find that Keith was much gentler than Lotor. He drank from her slowly. She could feel his tongue lapping at her skin in circles which made her feel a rising burning in her chest. Allura began to feel a slight dizzying euphoria. When he’d had his fill, Keith pulled back, lips and fangs stained with blood. 

“Thank you.” He pulled a handkerchief from his pocket and wiped his mouth, then held it to her wrist to make sure it wouldn’t bleed further.

“You’re welcome.”

“You should rest.” Keith rose and led her by the hand to the bed. “He’s coming home tomorrow night. It’s best to have your full strength and wits about you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The title of this fic is from the opening line of AFI's "Love Like Winter" The footsteps heard at the beginning reminded me of Lotor as he chases Allura out into the snow.


	2. Night Cravings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone seems to be experiencing a bit of jealousy

Keith found himself staying out all night more and more. He hated being home, trying to tune out the sounds of Allura’s screams or crying or both. Sometimes he could hear her yelling, then begging to be freed followed by Lotor’s arrogant laughing. Other times Lotor could be heard threatening her with what he could do to her if he really wanted but he was being generous. Occasionally there was the sound of things crashing and breaking. It infuriated Keith how helpless he was to step in.

One early evening Keith sat in the study in the final pages of a book when he could hear Lotor and Allura’s voices and footsteps approaching. They were quarrelling with each other. When they entered the study Lotor had Allura by the arm and practically flung her into the room. Lotor had her in a sheer lace black floor length dress. The thin ruffled straps barely stayed on her shoulders. Keith tensed up, sitting upright in the chair.

“Good evening Keith.” Lotor smiled. “Allura and I were having the most lovely little chat. Weren’t we?”

Allura said nothing, crossing her arms.

“Allura was just telling me how kind you are compared to a monster like me. Isn’t that just the sweetest thing?”

Keith gave his best poker face but he didn’t like where this was going. Lotor didn’t handle jealousy well amongst other things. 

“As much as that hurts me, I must agree, Keith is dreadfully kind and loyal. Which is why, as one of my dearest friends, he would never turn me down for a little pre-festivities drink before heading out for the evening. Would you Keith?”

With that Lotor grabbed Allura’s arms from behind and held her in place. She snarled and struggled, her long white hair tumbling forward.

“Don’t.” Keith spoke sternly, still seated.

“Whatever do you mean Keith? Get up.” He demanded and Keith could feel himself getting pulled out of the chair.

“You’ve made your point.” Keith glared past Allura, locking his violet eyes with Lotor.

“All I want to do is show Allura your kindness.” He said coldly. “Drink with me.”

“I don’t want…”

“I said drink from her.” Lotor snapped and Keith could feel that forceful tug inside him once more.

Keith reluctantly approached Allura, brushing her hair away from her face and pushing it behind her. She was trembling, begging him with her eyes while he simultaneously tried to apologize with his. He couldn’t back out even if he wanted to and he desperately did. 

“Please…” She whimpered, but there was nothing he could do as long as Lotor was commanding him.

His head cocked back, fangs protruding, and with a growl he sunk them into her neck with such force she cried out. He grabbed her by the hips and pulled himself into her. He couldn’t see Lotor but he knew he was smiling in satisfaction. Lotor smirked while exposing his own fangs then buried them in Allura’s shoulder from behind, eliciting another scream. He let go of her arms and she immediately brought up one hand behind her, pulling at Lotor’s hair to get him to stop which only enticed him more. The other hand clutched Keith’s hand at her side. He loosened his grip and took her hand in his, intertwining their fingers as a way to comfort her, to secretly tell her he didn’t want this any more than she did. Lotor brought his hand up and firmly held Keith by the back of his head, fingers twisting in his hair. Keith snarled. They both drank from her until her limbs went limp and her head slumped against Keith’s.

“That’s enough.” Lotor hissed, mouth bloody.

They both pulled back and let her crumple onto the floor, a heap of black lace and white hair. Keith wiped his mouth in disgust.

“Oh don’t be so dramatic.” Lotor did his best to fix his hair which had been pulled loose from its tie by Allura.

“You’re a bastard!”

“And you’re a fool! What did I tell you about not doing anything stupid? She’s food, a thing to be devoured. Never forget that! Now clean this up, I’m going out.” Lotor left them there in the study, Keith’s glare practically burning a hole in the back of Lotor’s skull.

When Allura woke she felt like death, probably because she had been so close to it. She was lying on the bed in room that Lotor had given her. She had on a different nightgown then the time before, a blouse-like dress that went to her knees and buttoned all the way down. She brought her hands up to feel the skin at her neck and shoulder. She could feel the wounds but they weren’t as fresh. How long had she been sleeping? She sat up, slowly. There was a plate of food on the vanity which she devoured hastily. She walked to the door, opened it quietly and tiptoed out into the hallway. She could hear yelling downstairs. She went closer to the sound, stopping halfway down the staircase and pausing. It was coming from the study. They were loud enough that she could hear, but she could also dash back to her room if need be.

“Stay here?! And what if I wanted to attend the Crimson Ball?”

“Oh please, given your miserable sulking and brooding at having to be a vampire I highly doubt that! The Crimson Ball is where vampires go to engage in their must carnal desires, to dance and drink and feed and fuck and kill. Is that what you want Keith? Because the last I checked you were still drinking your tea and nibbling your cheese trying to play human and letting all the gifts I’ve given you waste away and rot to the core like your fucking apples!”

“I didn’t ask for your gifts!”

“Then stake yourself if they are such a burden to you! Go lay in the sun and turn to ash so you can be reunited with your lowly father and whore of a mother!”  
There was a sound then of a glass being thrown, followed by a haughty laugh.

“I hope this anger will be the thing that fuels you to become the predator you’re meant to be rather than the sniveling brat you are now. Now, I’m going to the Crimson Ball and you will stay here and take care of the pet, which you should be happy about since you’re SO kind if I recall. I will return in a fortnight.“

Allura heard footsteps approaching. She hurried up the stairs but wouldn’t make it to her room in time so she hid in the shadows at the top of the staircase. Lotor left the mansion, slamming the door behind him. He entered a carriage that was waiting for him and it took off down the dirt path out of sight. Keith entered the foyer shortly after. He stood there, took a deep breath then turned and looked toward the spot where Allura was hiding at the top of the stairs. She shuttered when their eyes met. Surely hidden in darkness he could not see her right?

“You should be resting.” He said flatly.

Allura winced at being discovered and got up, slowly descending the stairs toward him.

“How are you feeling?” He asked.

“Fine enough, considering…”

“I apologize for-"

“I know he forced you.” She cut him off, remembering how he held her hand in his as he drank from her.

“Did you eat?”

“I did, thank you. Do you need to…” She held out her wrist.

“I will not take from you again.” Keith snapped, still feeling guilty. “Besides you’re still weak. Can I trust you to behave while I go out?”

“I learned my lesson the first time.” Allura said looking at the door, recalling her flight into the woods, into the snow, overwhelmed and lost and being hunted.

“Please go up and rest.” He smiled slightly, the first time she had seen him smile since her time there. “I’ll bring you back something nice.”

Allura meant to just rest her eyes for a moment but when she opened her eyes again it was sunset the next day. She was however feeling completely rested. There was no food on the vanity but instead a box of chocolates. That must’ve been the “something nice”. She smiled and placed one in her mouth, savoring it. She got up and approached the wardrobe, throwing its doors open. Many fancy dresses hung there. She wondered if Lotor had bought them all or took them off the women he killed. She didn’t particularly like the idea of wearing something someone wore in the last moments of their life but what choice did she have? She picked a simple mustard yellow mid-sleeve dress and put it on. She looked at herself in the mirror and brushed her hair, then put it into a braid.

She tiptoed downstairs, despite knowing there was no reason to be cautious now that it was her and Keith in the mansion. She checked the study to find it empty. She tried the kitchen next to find it empty as well however a door to what appeared to be a cellar was slightly ajar. She reached her hand into the darkness, feeling against the wall for any sort of switch but found none. Curiosity got the better of her and before she knew it she was searching the kitchen for candles and matches which she eventually found.

One strike of a match and she was descending the steps. The cellar was chilly, the walls lined with shelves of wine and other liquors. Allura approached the center of the room to find two coffins, both closed. She tried to steady her trembling hands. It was foolish of her to come down here. She turned to leave when she heard the slightest creak. Whipping back she nearly dropped the candlestick entirely upon the discovery that one of the coffins was now completely open.

“Good Evening.” Keith whispered in her ear from behind.

Allura screamed so loudly it could’ve shattered glass. Keith had to catch the candlestick. He was biting his lip to keep from laughing at her. She slapped his arm.

“I’m sorry.”

“No, I deserved it for coming down here.” She tried to regain her composure.

Keith took her by the hand and led her back upstairs, taking a bottle of wine with him on the way up to have later. 

“I’ll have to leave you momentarily to go feed, but when I return we can do whatever you like.” He placed the wine bottle on the counter.

“Can I go with you?” She blurted out, not really thinking about what Keith feeding would entail. She had become stir crazy what with being held captive and all. 

“I can’t trust that you won’t try to run or tell someone.” He didn’t want to think about Lotor’s wrath if he let her escape. He’d kill them both. In addition he did not wish to risk an angry mob of townsmen showing up at the mansion with torches and stakes ready to turn him to dust if she ran her mouth.

“You said so yourself, Lotor will hunt me down no matter where I run. I promise I won’t do anything. Please don’t leave me here alone.”

Keith considered his options, took a deep breath then agreed, but not without taking safety measures. After giving her time to eat dinner and do a bit of preparation, Allura joined Keith in the foyer with a long cloak she found in the wardrobe. Before Keith opened the door he placed both hands on her face and pulled her in until their noses nearly touched. As she stared into his eyes, she noticed his pupils getting smaller and suddenly she couldn’t move or look away.

“Listen to me. Once we go out this door you will not speak until we return. You will not be able to make any gestures or give any indication that you are being held against your will. Nor will you be able to leave my sight. Do you understand?”

“Yes.” She said flatly, trapped in his gaze.

“Then let us go.”

When they reached the town Keith led them through dark streets and shady alleyways to one of the sleaziest looking taverns Allura had ever seen. It was dimly lit and everyone inside looked like they had something to hide. No one looked at them twice when they entered. Keith led her to the bar where there was two empty stools and ordered them ale. They sat and drank in silence, when suddenly they were approached by a woman.

“Keith, you’re back!” She giggled, placing an arm around him.

Allura stared at her while she chatted with Keith. She had the most stunning red hair and full painted lips. Her breasts were full and pushed up by the corset she wore. She was beautiful in a sultry alluring way that Allura herself felt incapable of. Allura wanted her to go away and leave them be, but she didn’t. Instead she was now whispering in his ear. He nodded and picked up his mug of beer.

“Wait here.” He ordered and followed the woman to an even darker corner of the bar to a small booth where no one would bother them. 

They sat side by side, far too close for Allura’s comfort. He whispered something in her ear and she laughed and playfully hit his shoulder. He nuzzled her neck, placed a kiss beneath her chin. Allura’s chest tightened. Keith continued to kiss and lick at her neck before eventually sinking his fangs into her. The woman’s face looked of pure pleasure, her eyes closed and mouth slightly open. Keith ran his hand up her stomach and let it rest right below her breast. Allura looked forward, snatching her mug of ale and chugging it down until it was empty. Being unable to speak she knocked on the bar to get the bartender’s attention. She signaled “one more” with her finger and he presented her with a fresh one which she also gulped down hurriedly. 

“Don’t think you should slow down miss?” The old barkeep grumbled.

She glared at him and pushed her mug to him for another refill. She could feel the lump in her throat swelling every time she glanced over. Why was this upsetting her so much? She barely knew anything about Keith so why did she care what he did and with whom? Yes he needed to feed but did he have to touch her like that to do so? Allura found herself becoming increasingly drunk and full of regret for wanting to come along. When Keith returned to the bar she had just finished her third ale. She had both hands cupping the mug and was staring down into it, pouting at its emptiness.

“How much did you have?” Keith looked shocked.

Allura held up two fingers, thought on it, hiccuped, then held up three.

“We should go.”

Keith tried to help her down off the stool, but she slapped his hand away. She was wobbly, but still able to walk. He let her lead the way out of the tavern. Not knowing the way back she reluctantly took his hand. He could tell she was upset. When Keith was sure there was no one around he prematurely lifted his command on her. Anything that she said at this point to a passerby could be waved off by Keith as drunken rambling.

“You may speak.”

Allura huffed and stayed silent.

“Are you angry with me? Is it because I left you alone at the bar?”

“Who is she?” Allura said softly albeit slurred.

“I see…just someone I’ve come to know. She knows what I am and allows me to feed on her.”

“She’s very pretty.”

“She is if that’s your type.”

“Is it your type? You were touching her as if she was.” She kept her eyes to the cobblestones.

“If it makes her feel good so that I can feed on her, then I’ll allow her to believe that.”

Even if he was just pretending in order to get that woman’s blood the thought of it made Allura’s heart ache although she wasn’t ready to admit to herself why that was exactly. When they returned home she went to her room to hang up the cloak. She caught herself in the mirror and sat down at the vanity. She quietly removed the braid from her hair and let it fall in loose waves. She tugged at her dress so her cleavage was more exposed. Is this what men liked? She could tell she was being silly. It was the ale talking right? She yanked the top of her dress back up feeling like a fool and went downstairs where Keith was waiting in the study. As she entered he was fiddling with the record player.

“This must be your favorite room in the house.”

“Is it that obvious?” Keith smirked and placed the needle down on the record and soft music began to play. “Come here…” He held out his hand. 

She let him lead her to the middle of the study. She held one hand while resting the other on his shoulder. He held her close. Their dancing was more of a gentle swaying from side to side. 

“How did you manage to drink that much in such a short time?”

“You’re not the only one with special gifts Mister…”

“Kogane.”

“Mr. Kogane.” 

There was an extended bit of silence before Keith spoke again.

“You have nothing to be jealous of.”

Allura sunk her face into his shoulder, too embarrassed to respond. Her head was starting to spin from the ale. He gave her a squeeze.

“I take it you don’t want to go out with me to feed anymore?” Keith smiled.

“You would be correct.” Allura gave a muffled laugh.


	3. Ashes To Ashes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dust to dust

As the days and nights passed Keith tried to entertain Allura the best he could and not make her feel so much like a prisoner. They read his myriad of books, they played records, they danced, they played cards, he took her on a full tour of the mansion and of the grounds, although walking around the wooded areas at night made her jumpy so they didn’t stay out too long. When he left to feed he could tell she secretly hated it but said nothing, so he tried to bring her back something interesting every time. She trained herself to sleep during the day when he slept so she could spend time with him all night.

On this particular night they were in her bedroom reading books. Keith lay on the chaise halfheartedly reading while staring at Allura out of the corner of his eye. She was pacing back and forth reading a murder mystery he recommended to her. She was wearing a deep royal blue sleeveless dress. The straps were adorned with matching blue applique flowers. There were slits on either side going all the way up to the hip and as she walked glimpses of her thighs could be seen. Lotor had plenty of dresses in that wardrobe, but conveniently no undergarments. The fact that Allura was bare underneath every gown she wore was not lost on Keith. She had her hair in a loose high bun that was barely being kept together by a pin, small white strands escaping one by one and falling on her shoulders.

“My mother would have loved this book, she simply adored mysteries.” Allura turned the page.

“Would have?” Keith laid his book down on his chest.

“She passed when I was young due to illness. My father when I was older during an accident at work.”

“I’m sorry…”

“Don’t be. They were happy and in love and lived the best they could.” She flashed him a smile.

“Do you miss home?” Keith asked and immediately realized how rude and slightly cruel a question it was the second it left his mouth.

“I miss the freedom.” She laughed. “Knowing what I know now I wish there was more I could’ve done, like travel.”

“You still could. He could let you go.” He sat up now.

Allura stopped pacing and gave him the sweetest most pitying look. “Keith…Lotor is not going to let me go. In fact, he grows tired of me. I know it. My resisting him was fun to him at first, an entertaining experiment but his patience is thin. I’m almost certain he will kill me upon his return.”

Keith clenched his fist as she spoke. He loathed himself for not being able to do anything to protect her from Lotor. If he even attempted to fight or confront him, Lotor would just use the sire bond to control him, make him stand down. He might even force him to pray on Allura again. Allura could see the anger boiling up inside him.

“Do not feel guilty.” She tried to assure him. “I’ve made my peace with it. Knowing I gave him nothing, knowing I was a thorn in his side this entire time, is satisfactory for me. Now let us not continue to talk of such somber things! Have you really read every book down there in the study?”

“At least once.” He began to tell her about which ones were his favorites when he started to feel hunger. He checked his pocket watch. “Hmm I should go feed. I’ll try and be back quickly.”

He rose and was nearly to the doorway of the bedroom when Allura called out to him.

“Please don’t go. You don’t have to go out tonight. You can feed here.”

“Allura, we’ve already had this discussion. I will not feed from you after what Lotor-”

“Lotor is not here. It’s just you and I and I trust you. You don’t need to go to that bar…with that woman.” She was digging her fingers into the book she held with both hands.

“Allura…I told you that you had nothing to be jealous of.”

“I know what you said but I know what I feel.” 

“And what do you feel?” He started to approach her slowly.

“I know that I hate watching you leave every night to feed on her, to touch her, while I’m just sitting here wondering how far you go to appease her…” She was staring at the floor, her voice filled with bitterness. 

She was too busy trying to avoid eye contact with him that she failed to notice he was right in front of her now. She jumped and backed into the vanity, causing its contents to rattle.

“And what would you prefer I do instead?” He gently removed the book from her hands and flung it on the chaise across the room. 

Allura brought a trembling hand up to her chest, slowly running her fingers up her collar bone until she felt the strap of her dress. She slid her index finger underneath it until the strap rested in the crook between her finger and thumb and then pushed the strap slowly off her shoulder.

“I would prefer…if you had me instead.” She finally lifted her gaze until her eyes met his.

Keith grabbed her by the waist and pulled her aside while using his free arm to sweep everything off the vanity, the items clattering to the floor. He then hoisted Allura up and sat her on it, standing between her legs. He yanked the pin from her hair and tossed it causing her white locks to cascade down her back. With her hands on his shoulders she pulled him into a kiss. It began gentle and soft, but then everything that had been quietly building between them over the course of their time alone together, that they both had been trying to deny themselves finally came to a boil. The kisses became more rough and urgent and when he slid his tongue into her mouth parts of her began to throb. He pulled back and nibbled at her lip and chin and suckled at her throat. His hand cupped her breast.

“Please…” She begged, tugging at the hair at the back of his head.

Keith’s fangs shot out like switchblades and he dove into her neck, causing her to moan. He leaned her back until her skin met the cold glass of the mirror, causing her to wince. He drank only a little, licking any excess off her neck. Thanks to the slits in her dress, it was easy for him to glide his hand up her thigh and eventually up under the gown and between her legs. He rested his fingers at her folds, gently pressing his finger at her entrance.

“You’re already wet…” He whispered into her mouth. “Is this for me?”

“Y-Yes…” Her breathing became short.

Keith slid a finger in and she inhaled loudly. She had one arm wrapped around him, the other clutching the edge of the vanity. Keith slid his finger in and out of her agonizingly slow, watching her writhe and whimper.

“I have never touched that woman like this and I never will, do you understand?” He said more forcefully and she nodded. “I only want you. I’m yours.” He hissed against the side of her mouth.

Allura exhaled shakily, matching her breathing with his rhythm. 

“And tonight you’ll be mine.” He smiled gently. “Would you like that?” He kissed and nuzzled her cheek as he slid in another finger and increased his pace causing the vanity to shake.

Allura could not speak; all she could do was nod again while biting her lip to suppress her moans.

“I’m sorry I didn’t hear you.” Keith said in a teasingly soft tone, knowing full well he was leaving her speechless. “Would you like that? Would you like me to fuck you Allura?” And suddenly all the sweetness in his voice left with the emphasis on that last sentence, which he said with a growl as he slid in a third finger and pushed all the way up to his palm.

“Yes!” She cried out, her voice was desperate and pleading. “Please Keith!” 

Allura let him kiss her momentarily before pushing him back and with both hands she ripped his shirt open, buttons flying and scattering on the floor. Keith removed his fingers and yanked her off the vanity until she was standing in front of him. He quickly turned her around and bent her over. She braced herself on the desk while he pushed her hair over her shoulders and hurriedly undid the clasps on the back of her dress. He got to the last clasp and stopped, snaking one hand under her dress once more while sliding the other up and down her bare exposed back. He fingered her again from behind, watching her face in the mirror as she moaned. Every time she tried to move or lift herself he pushed her back down and held her in place, moving his fingers more rapidly as punishment. 

“You’re cruel.” She whined, unable to handle his teasing yet secretly loving his control over her.

Keith smirked and bent over and kissed her back. He removed his hand and, with her watching him in the reflection, tasted his fingers. He then removed his clothes. Allura stood, back still facing him and removed her dress, never taking her eyes off his in the mirror. He wrapped his arms around her, kissing her shoulder and the back of her neck, nibbling her ears. Keith’s skin felt chilly against Allura’s, but she felt on fire at this point so she welcomed the coolness. 

“You’re so beautiful. Don’t ever feel threatened by another woman.” Keith took a moment to just look at her, taking in every inch of her body.

Keith led her to the bed, watched as she crawled to the center and followed behind her. He laid on top of her, staring at her again before resuming a rapid succession of passionate kisses. He broke from her mouth and made his way down Allura’s body, stopping to lick and graze his teeth along her breasts. The slightest nibble elicited gasps from her. The sensation of his cold fingertips against her nipple sent shivers down her spine.

Allura was already trembling when Keith kissed her stomach while pushing her knees farther apart, so when he buried his face between her legs and began to lick and lap at her folds her whole body shook. She grasped the bed sheets with one hand while clutching the pillow over her head with the other. When her eyes weren’t closed, her gaze would fall on Keith, watching as he devoured her which made her feel even more overwhelmed. Keith felt satisfied with himself with each groan he was able to get out of her with each drag of his tongue, or the way she’d gasp with each rapid flicker. He then pulled his face away and kissed her inner thigh while sliding two fingers inside of her, pumping rapidly. When Allura began panting and then whining he knew she was close.

“Keith I-I’m…” her back was arching.

Keith waited eagerly for the exact moment Allura climaxed and as she finally cried out he sunk his fangs into her thigh, her blood flooding his mouth as he felt her body clench and tighten around his fingers. Allura’s moan was deep and drawn out. She grabbed him by his hair and pulled as he continued to drink. The combined sensation of pleasure and pain was euphoric. When he climbed back on top of her, mouth stained red, she pulled him aggressively into a kiss, savoring her blood mixed with her wetness on his tongue. Her eager willingness to taste herself on his mouth made him fully harden and he didn’t even give her a moment’s rest before he was taking her leg and wrapping it around him in order to enter her.

“You said to take all of you and I intend to.” Keith growled from deep in his throat.

“Keit-“ Her words muffled by his mouth crashing into hers.

Allura dug her nails into his back as he thrust into her without warning. Keith knew it was Allura’s first time but feeling her tightness and wetness he struggled between wanting to make love to her and completely ravaging her. 

“Deeper…” Allura begged breathlessly. 

Keith pushed himself to the hilt as she moaned his name. He could feel her heart pounding as he pressed against her and he truly wanted all of her in that moment, not just her body. With each thrust he wanted more of her kiss, more of her touch, more of her light laugh that sounded like wind chimes, more of the way her blue eyes lit up when he returned from feeding, more of her love of books, more of her pout when he beat her at cards for the umpteenth time in a single evening. Keith pushed Allura’s arms up over her head and held them there. He intertwined his fingers in hers, clasping them tightly as he went harder and deeper, a sudden aggression laced with lust and anger. Angry because he had met her under such unfortunate circumstances and would lose her the very same way. Angry because all they had left were these two weeks. 

Allura was lost in her own swirl of complicated emotions. On one hand she felt crazy for getting involved with him, for going to bed with someone who was…what was he? A friend? An acquaintance? A servant to the man who held her captive? On the other hand she was captivated by him from the first moment she awoke in the bath to see him sitting there. She could not deny the warmth that spread when he delicately drank from her wrist that first time. And, if she was truly honest with herself, deep down, there was a throbbing pang of ecstasy bubbling beneath her fear when Keith was commanded to feed from her and he took her so forcefully. If Lotor never existed and she had simply met Keith on the street, she thought, she would most likely still find herself in his bed eventually, being wholly and completely filled by him.

“Allura…” his voice was deep and hoarse and shuddering as he came, riding out his climax with a few last hard pumps before collapsing on top of her. 

He let go of her hands and she immediately wrapped her arms around him, gently stroking his back. When Allura eventually fell asleep, Keith watched her, traced his fingers on her warm skin. There was still that anger brooding inside him and he began to have thoughts, dangerous thoughts, risky wild thoughts.

“I hope you can trust me…” Keith whispered into her hair before curling up beside her and finally letting sleep take him.

The second week passed quickly and soon enough Lotor returned from the Crimson Ball. While he didn’t need the excuse of the ball to indulge himself he loved being able to do so so openly and freely amongst other vampires. It felt like a retreat. He slept in the blacked out carriage the entire way home and when the horses pulled up to the house it was night. He exited and tossed some coins to the driver. When he pushed open the front door the immediate overwhelming scent of blood filled his nostrils, enough to make him cringe. When he stepped into the foyer the house was well lit but very quiet, save for the soft melody of classical music from the record player in the study. Lotor noticed the crimson streaks on the floor immediately, streaks and partial bloody foot prints that seemed to originate from the kitchen and drag toward the study.

“Keith?” Lotor spoke allowed. No response.

Lotor slowly walked to the kitchen. Pieces of a broken plate and food here scattered on the floor, not too far away a knife with blood on it. Lotor picked it up and brought it to his nose. It wasn’t Allura’s. Keith’s? It had been a very long time since Lotor had tasted or smelled Keith’s blood but he was sure it was his. He followed the blood trail back out and toward the study. Here the blood was a mix of Keith and Allura’s, the scent so powerful it was hard for Lotor to focus on anything else, plus that damn record player was so distracting. 

When Lotor entered the study the trail continued, puddles of it on the hardwood floor, staining the rug. His gaze lifted to see Allura sitting in Keith’s reading chair. She was slumped to the side, her hair a tangled mess covering her down-turned face. Her arms dangled over either side of the armrests, blood dripped from a finger. As Lotor approached he could fully take in the mess that was made of her. The side of her neck was splattered red and torn as if ravaged by a wild animal. Her severely stained dress had been ripped at the chest, her cleavage exposed. Lotor reached down and lifted her chin, her skin icy cold to the touch. He laughed while letting her head fall back down.

“Hmm, seems my dear Keith was less patient with your resistance than I was.” He was still bent down over her, stroking her hair. “I knew he wanted you but not this badly. No mind, I was going to kill you anyway, at least he finally got to have a bit of fun.”

Lotor had deduced that Allura tried to defend herself from Keith with the knife and when that failed she met a fateful end. Who knew bringing this girl here would be the catalyst to finally bring Keith around, to turn him into the beast Lotor longed for him to be. The very thought already had Lotor anticipating future outings with Keith, hunting together, literally painting the town red. He was so pleased with himself that Allura’s hand shooting out and snatching him by the neck caught him off guard. When she lifted her head and her eyes met his they were the most translucent blue.

“What the-“ He gasped as her fingers attempted to crush this throat. She rose from the chair, still holding onto him. She hissed at him exposing her fangs as she brought her other hand to his neck.

“He…He turned you! You fucking bitch!” He grabbed at her hands and struggled with her. 

She was surprisingly strong in all her rage but he was much stronger. He finally smacked her hands away and this time it was his turn to be at her throat. He choked her violently, backing her up toward the fireplace. He had her lifted by the neck just enough that she was on the tips of her toes desperately trying to get her footing.

“Did you think that if he turned you you could take him from me? That you could lure him away? Did you fuck him? Is that how you convinced him to make you one of us you miserable little cunt?!” 

Allura wildly clawed at his hands and arms to free herself. His fingers digging into the wounds on her neck sent flashes of pain shooting through her body. She growled and screeched, fangs out like a wild animal while he squeezed.

“Well your time as a vampire will be short lived my dear because I’m going to stick your pretty head in this fire and roast you like a Christmas goose.” He hissed, spit foaming at his mouth as he lowered her down toward the fire. “And when I’m done with you I’m going to kill that traitorous little bas-"

Lotor groaned and grunted, his words halted in his throat. He looked down to see the pointed end of a stake protruding through his chest, specifically through his heart. His grip on Allura’s neck loosened and she slid to the floor gasping and coughing. Lotor turned slowly to see Keith standing there, eyes cold and calculating, a knife wound on his shoulder.

“This was all a set up! How DARE you betray me?!” Lotor growled.

“Isn’t this what you wanted? For me to become a killer like you?” a smile crept across his face. 

“I MADE YOU!” Lotor roared.

“Yes, thank you for taking a boy sick on his deathbed, ready to reunite with his family already taken by illness and forcing him into an eternity with you. I’m truly grateful.”

Lotor tried to lunge for him but Keith simply backed away and Lotor fell to his knees. He looked at his hands as they started to gray and wither. He glared at Keith one last time.   
“We will meet again in hell!” He spat out as his body crumbled, turning to dust as it hit the floor.

Despite the strong front Keith put on as he faced Lotor earlier, he was shaking now. He hated Lotor, but he was his maker and the feeling of that bond being ripped apart as he died left Keith trembling. 

“Are you all right?” Allura was on her feet approaching Keith hesitantly.

“I will be.” He held his hand out for her to take.

Allura went to him and he pulled her into a kiss. He stopped and inspected the torn flesh at her neck. 

“I’m sorry for that but I had to make it look real.”

“It’s all right, it will heal quickly, especially after I feed.” Her voice was raspy.

She kissed him again and smiled, flashing him a toothy fanged grin. She was already beautiful but as a vampire she was simply stunning, even disheveled and covered in blood.

“I know I’ve asked you a million times this week already, but are you sure you’re ok with all of this? With you becoming a…”

“Yes Keith. There was no way Lotor was going to allow me to live and you wouldn’t have been able to stop him without quite the distraction. Although, you could have come a bit sooner.” She frowned lifting a strand of singed hair.

“Again I’m sorry…”

“Stop apologizing. Well now that we’re both free and have all the time in the world together, what shall we do first?” Allura attempted to lighten the mood.

Keith looked around eyeing the blood all over the floor and his favorite chair, the knocked over table as well as the newly created pile of dust at their feet.

“Well first things first I’ll need to ring the maid.” He smirked. “She’s definitely going to want a raise.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. I'm already working on additional stories, a lot of kallura and allurance that I need to get out of my system.


End file.
